1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice aids and more particularly pertains to a new golf swing and ball flight recording system for allowing golfers to visualize their swing from various angles, and the flight of the golf ball after the swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf practice aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf practice aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the known prior art may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a new golf swing and ball flight recording system. The known prior art employs stationary recording devices, which can be highly useful for recording the aspects of a golfer""s swing. However, the recording of the result of the golfer""s swing, namely the flight of the golf ball after the swing, is generally not suitably captured by stationary recording devices and their limited range of view. The typically significant upward and downward path of the flight of the golf ball after the ball is struck is difficult to capture with stationary recording devices. Therefore, while a golfer""s swing may be fairly completely recorded by known swing recording systems, a full record of the swing of the golfer and the flight of the ball has been difficult, if not virtually impossible, to obtain with the known recording systems.
The golf swing and ball flight recording system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing golfers to visualize their swing from various angles, and the flight of the golf ball after the swing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf practice aids now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new golf swing and ball flight recording system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing golfers to visualize their swing from various angles, and the flight of the golf ball after the swing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the golf practice aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf practice aids, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame having a generally rectangular configuration and including a top, a rear, opposed sides, an open front and an open bottom. The top and the opposed sides each have cross members and the frame is dimensioned for receiving a club swinging golfer therein. A top fixed video camera is fixedly secured to the cross member of the top of the frame. A first side fixed video camera is fixedly secured to the cross member of a first of the opposed sides of the frame. A second side fixed video camera is fixedly secured to the cross member of a second of the opposed sides of the frame. A video recorder is in communication with the video cameras for recording images received by the video cameras. A movable video camera positioned adjacent to the rear of the frame. The movable video camera is supportable on the body of a person. The movable video camera is movable in a vertical plane for recording the image of a flight of a golf ball after being struck by a golfer positioned in the frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the golf practice aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf practice aids, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such golf swing and ball flight recording system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system for allowing golfers to visualize their swing from various angles and the flight of the golf ball after the swing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing and ball flight recording system which includes a frame having a generally rectangular configuration and including a top, a rear, opposed sides, an open front and an open bottom. The top and the opposed sides each have cross members and the frame is dimensioned for receiving a club swinging golfer therein. A top fixed video camera is fixedly secured to the cross member of the top of the frame. A first side fixed video camera is fixedly secured to the cross member of a first of the opposed sides of the frame. A second side fixed video camera is fixedly secured to the cross member of a second of the opposed sides of the frame. A video recorder is in communication with the video cameras for recording images received by the video cameras. A movable video camera positioned adjacent to the rear of the frame. The movable video camera is supportable on the body of a person. The movable video camera is movable in a vertical plane for recording the image of a flight of a golf ball after being struck by a golfer positioned in the frame.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.